My life
by Fourswordslover
Summary: This is my life twisted with a dark,dark theme of rape and abuse of which didn't happen cause my life doesn't suck that bad. Yaoi. Boyxboy. Lemon later on?
1. My First Week Of School

I know I forget to do this every story. I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. New story and this is based off of my life. I am Vio and Vio is OOC (out of character) everyone is I think; since I am using this story as therapy. Some of this didn't happen, my life doesn't such THIS much. But 99% of it happened JUST the way I write.

My Life

Vio's POV

Date September 1; 2012

First day of school was kind of hard. This is the second year in a row I've change schools. I only know one person in this school and his name is Shadow. So far I've meet Green, Blue and Red at the bus stop this morning. Green and Blue are together. That's nice I guess. It's strange I just met him and he makes me feel weird. I have double block so I have History for 90 minutes for half the year. I have it with Midna, Malon, and Zelda. Of course there are others but I don't remember their names. I have lunch with all the sophomores and juniors. I have lunch and PASS with Shadow and the whole time he stared at me. I just sat by myself. I can feel tears gathering in my eyes so I leave. Why is this happening? I go in line to go my food then I sit by myself and eat alone. After that I have PASS class with Shadow and a group of kids I don't know. Some are Shadow's friends. Oh no I thought worried. Thankfully no one bothered me. Then I have Algebra II with Ganon, Agahnim, Bellum and Dark. _The _older brother of Shadow. He's the reason of Shadow being mad at me. NO! For hating me, no longer loving me. However it has Zelda, Midna, and Malon. Thank goodness. They are my friends and they are girls. No way are they gonna act like jerks in front of beautiful girls. Final block I have Spanish I and Publishing and Media Arts. Again Zelda and Dark are in my classes, both of them. He gives me a sick wink and blushes lightly. Sicko. Thank God that it's time to go home. I'll see Blue, Green and Red. The only time I talk to anyone.

Date September 10; 2012

I go to lunch like usual, and eat by myself however Shadow comes over and sits with me. I look up surprised and then scared. I waited for him to yell at me to call me a liar yet it never come. I expected him to hit me but the hits never came. He just sat and ate. When he was done with his pizza he looked up with tears in his eyes, again I was surprised. "Shadow?" I asked. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Vio. I should've. I should." Shadow said with his voice cracking. "But how was I supposed to know my own brother would do something like that?" Shadow asked softly. "Why do you believe me all of a sudden? You didn't: yesterday, last week, during the summer, or the moment I told you what really happened. What changed?" I asked. "He, he confessed after I heard him boasting about it to his friends. Oh my I am so so so sorry Vio! I understand if you never forgive me but I want you to know I'm sorry and I love you. I acted like that because I thought you were cheating! I didn't know he was raping you. The noises and the face and, and, and I'm just sorry." Shadow stuttered and finished with a sigh. Tears just flowed down his face and mine as well. He finally knows the truth. " I love you too Shadow." I say. Why bother bring up the past? Like how he beat me for 'cheating' and then made a report of rape and he beaten me again and then threaten me to take back the 'lie' which I did. Why bring it up. I love him and he loves me. Besides he never hit me before that so it's not like he's ever been an abusive boyfriend. Together again? Maybe soon?

Reviews pretty plz?


	2. Home coming Part 1

Darklink-link753 – Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

LeaStar 12 - Thank you very much. Discover what Dark and Shadow has done to him in this chapter. Enjoy!

Zeldafan777 – Thank you! I know I'm not very fast at typing and updating, sorry about that. Also reviews help me update! ;) Hope you enjoy!

This story will have dark themes. Flash back of the rape and so there is lemon. Random rant. Ok so Vio's full name is Violent! Is it not? So when you say Violent you say VI-LENT. Not VO-LENT. SO why do people pronounce his name as VO? Also why drop the o off his name? Such as Vi. It's both the same right? Confusing! Anyway the VioxBluexGreen part is true so only 50% is true. I didn't plan it like this I swear!

_/Flash Back/ _ "Talking" 'thoughts'

Home Coming Part 1

3ed Person

September 21

It's been about two weeks since Violent and Shadow talked they decided they shouldn't get together right away. Besides Shadow was kind of seeing someone anyhow. When Vio started trusting Shadow again then they'll get back together. Till then they'll both experiment. It's a week before homecoming and Vio had a small crush on Blue. He was sure Blue liked him too even though he had a boyfriend. Blue would walk Vio home and the whole time they'd joke and have fun. Vio laughed like he hadn't in Lord knows when. It felt so good to be happy! Blue wasn't happy with the relationship he was in; Green constantly was hitting him and fighting with him. It was a lot to deal with especially since Green wouldn't sleep with him. However when he was with Vio he forgot it all. The same with Vio but neither of them knew it.

September 22 1:30 am

_Violent sitting on Darks bed waiting Dark and Shadow to come back from the store; and since they just left it'll be a while. Dark enters the room which makes Vio jump from the bed because he wasn't expecting him. "Oh hi Dark, where's Shadow?" Vio asked. "He's going to the store. I'm staying here." Dark replied. Vio thought it was weird right away that Dark was staying but didn't say anything. Dark sat next to Vio and kisses him forcefully, and forced him to lie down. This brought Vio out of his thoughts. Dark is a year older than Violent and Shadow. However he was built like a twenty year old man. Vio was no means weak, but Dark was stronger and forced Vio's clothing off and got his own off while sitting on Vio. Violent was crying for Shadow the whole thing._

"_Shadow!" Vio cried. Dark lean down and kissed him on the lips. Vio was writhing under Dark crying as the older boy laid gentle kisses all over his neck and giving small nips. Vio shuttered and struggled harder before he would start to enjoy this. Somehow he knew all the right places to touch him. Had Shadow been talking to him? Vio's mind began to race. Dark grabbed his member and began to stroke. Vio whimpered and struggled to move. Dark kissed Vio again and tried to French kiss him. That's when Vio bit Dark. Dark slapped Vio in the face; "No mercy." Dark growled in Vio's ear. Vio cried and screamed for his Shadow. Dark when to his entrance and entered without him being prepared. Vio panted and cried as he was being raped and hand molesting him. Then something was hit, somewhere deep inside. 'Oh lord, Please help me.' Vio thought. He began to get hard. He began to moan shamefully. Then he heard a gasp. It was shadow with the snack food and pop he went out to get._

Review plz!


	3. Home Coming Part 2

**DarkVioletShadows** –In the manga Red names the four by the color of their tunics. Green, Red, Blue, and Violent. But then he changes it to Vio; I guess because it's shorter, sort of like a nickname I guess. Thank you for reviewing and hope enjoy.

**LeaStar – **I'm sorry for confusing you. I didn't mean too. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy.

Home Coming Part 2

_3ed Person_

_Shadow stands and stares emptily at the two. "Shadow!" Vio whispered as loud as he could. Guilt and pain hit him like a gun shot in his chest. "Vio you traitor!" Shadow yelled._

Violent woke up panting and started crying. "Why? Why did this happen to me? Why didn't anyone believe me? Why didn't Shadow love me enough to believe me? Do I really seem like a whore?" Vio asked himself as he cried and choked on every other word. Vio looked at the clock and it was 1:30 am. Vio lay back down and cried himself to sleep. It was just about every time he went to sleep he had flash backs to the rape and hoped it wouldn't happen again.

September 24

Vio was sitting down on the bench by the bus stop. Blue came over and sat down. Then laid his head on Vio's chest. Vio's heart began to beat faster and felt like he was being hit in the chest again and again. Green then lies on Blue. Vio slowly and carefully laid his head on blues. For the first time in a long time felt safe.

September 28

_Homecoming football game._

Green had talked to Vio the day before about breaking up with Blue. Vio had urged it considering Vio had wanted to go out with Blue. All he said was maybe. That night Green came up to Vio telling him Blue broke up with him. Vio apologized and told him it'd be ok. Red was dating Zelda. Later on the four was hanging out by the concession stands. Zelda went to the bathroom and left the three to talk.

"Red, I need to talk to you." Green says. Vio and Red looked at Green. "Zelda doesn't like you anymore and is gonna break up with you." He says. Red and Vio just stare at him. Red's heart just dropped. Tears gathered in his eyes and walked away. Vio went to go after him but Green grabbed his arm. "No, he needs to be by himself." Green says. Vio was just stunned. "No! That can't be true. Zelda loves Red." Vio accused. Green gasped. "It is so true! She told me herself. In fact she was going to tomorrow after home coming." Green says. Vio didn't believe him at all. "Well why did you tell him? Shouldn't Zelda have told him?" Vio asks. Green just shrugged and walked away. "Vio!" Zelda yells and Vio turns around. "Where is everyone?" Zelda asked. "Well Green told Red you said you didn't love him anymore and you are going to break up with him. So he ran away, crying. Then I told Green he was lying so he walked away mad." Vio says and feels numb. He doesn't want anyone to hurt or be angry so this situation didn't set well with him. Zelda was just shocked. "I swear I never said that. I still love him!" Zelda says. I nod. "I'm going to be back. I'm gonna find him. Stay right there." Zelda told Vio. They never came back. He stayed there for an hour but then he saw Shadow and Dark. Violent felt a knot in his stomach so he left early feeling so guilty about the rape still even though he's been forgiven and knowing it wasn't his fault.


End file.
